Jakob
Jakob (ジョーカー Jōkā '', '''Joker' in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. He will be the Avatar's ally regardless of their route and will join later if the Avatar is male. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe in the Japanese version. Profile Jakob is a butler who serves the Avatar in the Kingdom of Nohr. He was born into aristocracy but lost connections with both of his parents. He follows the Avatar regardless of the side they choose. If he achieves an S-Support, Jakob will have a son named Deere. If the Avatar is male, Jakob will join at the end of Chapter 15 for Birthright and also join at the end of Chapter 15 for Conquest. He will also join at the start of Chapter 16 for Revelations. Personality Jakob is a dutiful butler who serves the Avatar. On top of being great at housework and other chores, he is an excellent fighter. He is dutiful, kind, and courteous to the Avatar when speaking to them. However, around other members of the army he can be rather unsociable, speaking very rudely and bluntly to them and sometimes making fun of them as shown in his support conversations with Silas. Nonetheless, he still helps others when needed as part of his duty as the Avatar's butler. He hates mornings the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is December 3rd. In-Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 2= - D - D |Item=Iron Kunai Heal }} |-|Chapter 16= - C (+50%) - C (+50%) |Item= - }} Growth Rates |50% |40% |25% |55% |50% |55% |30% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest= 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Azura * Felicia * Mozu Nohr * Camilla * Elise * Effie * Nyx * Charlotte * Beruka * Selena * Pieri Hoshido * Hinoka * Sakura * Orochi * Kagerou * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Takumi * Silas * Gunter * Deere * Kanna - If Jakob is his father * Shigure - If Jakob is his father Etymology Jakob is a variant of the name Jacob, which is of Hebrew origin. The name is derived from Jacob, the patriarch of the Israelites in the biblical book of Genesis. Joker is a name for a Jester. It is also a unique playing card most notably used as a wild card in several card games. Trivia * Concept art for Jakob appeared in the publication "The Making of Fire Emblem". Interestingly, it depicted him with black hair compared to his now silver hair. * Jakob placed 4th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for males. ** He also placed 4th in the character popularity poll and placed 2nd in the spouse poll, both were issued by Famitsu. ** He placed 6th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters